


Paradise

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock. Adam and Eve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Art by Elfqueen55  
  
Here we are surrounded by nature's beauty.  
  
Naked, as the Earth once was.  
  
Carefree like the two who walked in paradise.  
  
Never shall we be tempted by that forbidden fruit.  
  
Always remaining side by side.  
  
Beyond eternity.


End file.
